


Smile

by Fandomruler1998 (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem! Natsu, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I'm sorry that this is so horrible, Male! Lucy, Sleeping in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandomruler1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce Heartfilia discovers that coupled with his best friends TOTAL LACK OF BOUNDRIES, he turns into a pervert in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This HAS been updated from October. More fleshed out, and less excessive pressing of the enter key (sorry about that).

As I drifted towards consciousness, I realized that Natsu had snuck into my apartment. Again. Did the girl know no limits?

But the second thing I realized was that we were spooned, and my arm was slung across her chest, my hand resting in a very... soft place. I froze, stiff as a board (not _there_ gutter-heads), heat rushing into my face as quickly as my heart could beat it there. I quickly slid my hand down from her chest to her stomach, where I could safely say I was in neutral territory. But then, the unthinkable happened.

Natsu, that dear, sweet, best friend of mine, who seemed to have _no boundaries_ , unconsciously (I _sort_ of hoped, a guy's gotta dream after all) took my hand in hers and _placed my hand back on her breast._ This is when I started to hyperventilate. Which then woke up Natsu.

I could tell this was going to be a loud morning.

"Hmm."

That was all she said. 

Then she rolled out of the bed and went on with her morning ritual of I-don't-know-what.

"Really?" I asked. "That's all you have to say? 'Hmm'?"

"Well what else do you want me to say? 'Luce, go away!'? I'm in your room. In your bed. I'm a girl, you're a guy. It was bound to happen. Let's just not talk about it, okay, 'cause I can tell your gonna make it awkward." 

* * *

We didn't talk about it again.

But I thought about it.

I couldn't seem to _stop_ thinking about it.

I thought about how nice it felt when we were in bed together, how natural it had felt.

I also thought about (and questioned) what state of consciousness Natsu had been in to be woken up by my breathing.  I mean really, who ever has been woken up by hyperventilating?

* * *

 It seemed that in sleep, I was a total pervert. 

And semi-awake, or totally unconscious, Natsu seemed to _like_ that.

For me, it grew to be inconvenient. Having a hot girl curled around me, next to me, _on top of me_ sometimes (I still didn't know how she had managed to curl up onto my chest without me noticing), I began to notice that I had a um... repeating response that would soon be noticed by Natsu, if I didn't manage to stop the response from happening. 

Then the worst thing that _ever_ could have happened, happened.

Natsu and I got drunk. 

* * *

As we staggered _very_  drunkenly back to my apartment from the guild, I realized we were hanging all over each other. 

Which, I then noticed, seemed to be a common occurrence  when we got drunk. I blinked hard and tried to disentangle my self from Natsu's arms, that had somehow found their way around my waist, but she just clung harder. 

"Ermh, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" She responded, drunkenly breathy.

"Um, could you, ah, let go of me?" I finally managed to stammer. 

She grinned. "What? Gettin' a littl' problem, like you do on some mornings?"

I froze. This caused her to freeze as well, but her freeze bumped into mine and we fell into the canal by my apartment.

"Ahh!" I yelled, feeling the shock of the cold water.

Natsu just giggled, the heat that came off of her in waves making the water around her instantly warm, while I, the other hand, was instantly shivering. She rolled her eyes and swam closer to me, then proceeded to plaster herself against me. 

I swallowed thickly, and quickly said, "W-what are y-y-you d-doing?!"

"I have excess heat and you seem to be developing hypothermia already."

"I-I'm no stammering because I'm cold."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Does this mean you're nervous?"

"W-why would I b-be nervous?" I finally managed to say, my voice steadily rising in pitch.

"Luce," she sighed. "I know you aren't this dense. You're nervous because you are attracted to me. I may be oblivious, but I'm not an idiot. I know how a male reacts to a female. Igneel taught me that much about human biology."

I was in very dangerous territory. I could either deny everything and Natsu MIGHT give up or I could admit everything and Natsu MIGHT not kill me... I went with plausible deniability. 

Slowly shaking my head I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." But the thing was, whenever I lie, I start to blush like a little girl.

I stated to blush.

Natsu rolled he eyes. "You can admit it you know. I won't kill you. How do you think we got into all those positions? You're really easy to manipulate when you're asleep. And do you really think I never get up before you?"

"What? I still ha-" I stopped. Wait a second. _She_ had put us into- _She_ had woken up _before_ \- When did she- My mind finally managed to sputter into a semi-coherent gear. "What?!"

"Did you really think I would have just let you put your hands wherever you wanted? I haven't always been the one to initiate touching, but I was in the beginning," she giggled. "Asleep, your quite frisky. I didn't know such a prude could be so wild."

I just blinked. She sighed again. "Luce, I put your hands on my body, trying to get you to notice me as a girl. Try to talk now okay?"

All I did was disentangle myself from her hands, swim over to the side of the canal and lever myself out of it using the wall. 

I could hear swimming behind me. 

"Luce?" There was uncertainty in her voice. 

 I sat on the ledge of the wall, closed my eyes, and lowered my face into my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. 

"I needed you. As someone to connect to. For a while, you were my only friend. Then you were my oldest friend, and I couldn't lose that connection." I whispered. I stopped, starting to almost feel my throat closing on me for no reason, it felt like. Once I had my bearings again I continued. "That's why I wouldn't 'notice' you. I've seen you as a smokin' hot girl, no pun intended, ever since I first saw you. So if you were doing all of that to make me notice you, then what were you planning for after that?"

My voice had gained strength from the bare whisper it had been before, but on those last few words, it finally cracked. 

"Luce." There was tenderness in her voice. 

I could hear her levering herself up onto the wall beside me. Then I felt her touch my arm, then my shoulder. Finally, I felt her just hug my one side. 

"I was gonna make sure that no other girl could get that response out of you."

I turned my head and murmured, "Natsu..."

She shook her head and took my face between her hands and looked straight into my eyes. 

"Luce. We've been in love with each other for a long time now, probably since a little after we first met. Can we just admit it to each other now?"

I slowly took each of her hands away from my face and she started to look crestfallen. Then, when I placed my hands on her face and slowly leaned in she started to smile. 

The last look I had of her before I closed my eyes and kissed her is that she was smiling her goofiest, most beautiful smile. 


End file.
